Beautiful sand and a self loathing demon
by raduk94
Summary: what if Gaara wasnt only the Shukakus jinchuriki? how can he deal with the most beautiful thing hes ever seen. what will await our red head. Takes place after Naruto changes gaara. Before he died!
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful sand and a self-loathing demon!?

I do not own Naruto! though i wish i did lol. this is my fist story so be easy on me haha!

Chapter 1

Misa never asked to be a monster not once did she say she wanted this life! Her mother always told her to be strong and never let shukaku control her.

As she sat on her bed thinking about her mother's words this high-pitched scream sang out in her mind. Gah mush you always scream! You are too loud shukaku. Foolish girl, must you never listen to me! a sick laughter sounded in her head. Haha foolish girl you need to get ready he'll be here soon. Wait who will be here soon misa said to her tailed beast. Her only reply was you'll find out soon enough child. Shying she got up and dressed herself in her all black ninja gear a crop black shirt and a short skirt as she looked in her mirror on her wall. Taking to herself now. Ah I wonder what will happen to day! Gathering her white hair in her hands she pulls it up in to a half bun allowing the rest of her white hair to fall down her back all the way to her waist she picked up her blood red jewel pin she always wears to secure her hair. She walks out in to the apartment she shares with her best friend since the academe Naruto.

Good morning Misa! Ah good morning Naruto how was your night last night did you sleep well? With a smirk, he replies of course! Did you manage any sleep Misa? With a slight laugh, she replies with a simple enough to get thought the day. Hmm good so what do you want to do today? Misa went to the table by the door where they kept their headbands and her small gourd both. Handing Naruto his headband. She watches him tie his around his head and misa placing hers around her neck tight she grabs her small gourd placing it on her hip under her long black jacket. As they made their way down the path towards the middle of the village. Misa Misa eh can we stop to get roman first I'm starving Naruto wined. Misa rolled her eyes and said sure only if you can beat me there! She took off running leaving a confused and hungry Naruto behind.

HA! I'm winning Naruto Misa called back to him. Too focused about winning she never noticed the three shinobi she was fast approaching. Misa watch out Naruto warned. Too late Misa smacked right into the middle shinobi. Closing her eyes, she didn't realize who or what she landed on. Slowly opening her eyes, she stared down in to the most beautiful pair of aqua green eyes shes ever seen. Looking up she noticed the bright red hair he had. without realizing what was happening she raised her hand to touch the blood red hair. As if knowing what would happen her sand started swirling around her lifting her to her feet. Noticing the red head also had sand swirling around him lifting him to his feet. All she could do is stare. Thinking she should say something she stumbled out her words.

S sorry I didn't realize you were there. As if her words shocked him he just stared at her not saying a word. Um okay? I'm Misa I saw you can control sand too that's so cool ive never met another shinobi who could she said excited. Naruto bursts into laughter. Confused she turned to him. Getting upset now. OH what's so funny HUH! Closing her fists, she gathered her sand and threw it at him hitting I'm in the chest. With a smug look, she said Ha look who's laughing now. Naruto just looked at her and continued laughing as if nothing happened. Getting even more upset her sand started swirling around her threating the leaf shinobi. Taking the warning he stop laughing long enough to stand back up and explain what was so funny.

Misa I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh but do you not realize who you just knocked of the ground so easily? Um NO! should I? she exclaimed more laughter from the blonde. With Misas short fuse she knew he better explain soon. As calm as she could possibly be she said, No Naruto I don't why don't you explain it to me! Noticing her change in mood Naruto stopped laughing. Ignoring her question Naruto tuning to the red headed shinobi. Ah Gaara long time no see. Gaara still being in shock from his fall continued to stair the white-haired girl down. Um okay? This is Misa. Misa this is Temari, Kankro and the one you fell on is Gaara there from suna. Shaking her head slowly to come back from her anger toward the blonde. Oh nice to meet you. Wait suna! NO WAY. That's where I was born. Naruto looked at her confused. I thought you were from here he questioned? Sensing her mistake she replied oh um of course. Ignoring the laughter in her head from Shukaku. Foolish girl! You were meant to keep that part a secret. Laughing to herself her reply was uhh oops?


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful sand and a self-loathing demon!?

Chapter 2

(Gaara's pov)

Err why are siblings so annoying he thought to himself. Temari was talking to Kankuro about the meeting they just left from. Gaara being the kazekage now appreciated their concern for everything but listing to a bunch of people talk at him for hours were weighing on his nerves. Lost in thought he never noticed the fast approaching shinobi. Not until the said shinobi was on top of him. Shocked was what he was feeling right now. Watching this figure on top of him slowly open its eyes. As soon as he saw it well her! He was stunned never has he ever saw such beautiful golden eyes before. Realizing sand was now around both of them he started to stand up with the help of his sand. Still amazed by how beautiful this woman was he had never seen such beauty before. As she started apologizing all Gaara could focus on was how beautiful her smile was. Confused by all these sudden thoughts and feelings. Gaara kept looking like his menacing self. Unsure of everything around him which was not like him. He was usually focused and aware of his surroundings. Due to his constant need to be on high alert when out and about. Looking to Naruto who was laughing this woman looking at him like she would kill him in a instant if he didn't stop. Finally, after what seemed like forever Naruto stood and spoke to Gaara. Ah Gaara long time no see! Gaara could not speak it is as if he had forgotten how. Naruto continued to explain to the woman who they were and he was surprised when she said she Was also from Suna. Misa he said out loud as if testing his voice for the first time. Misa, he thought to himself were have I heard that before? Laughter erupted thought his mind so loud it made him finch. Stupid boy, she is me I am you. Wait what? he answered back in his mind. What the hell does that mean? Explain Shukaku! Stupid boy I don't have to explain anything to you. Not noticing he was being spoken too Temari nudged him in the ribs breaking him out of his thoughts. So Gaara what brings you to Konoha? Um not sure what to say since he couldn't really speak of the many meetings he is to go to. He simply replies with kazekage stuff. At this misa started to giggle. Why on the hell did she have to sound simply so cute? With a glare to his sister he simply said we need to get going were going to be late for the check in at the hotel. As if anticipating their brothers anxiety to leave the situation. They said the goodbyes to the two leaf shinobis and set off with their original plan. Syncing her brothers mood Temari let go her question on why he was acting so weird around the leaf girl. She made a mental note to ask about that in a later time with a different mood.


End file.
